My true Love
by Uchiha-Anny
Summary: Por que no fundo o que ela mais precisava era de um gramde amor.


My true love:

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. É de autoria de M. Kishimoto sama. Se a mim pertencesse com certeza seria uma bosta.

No auge de seus 16 anos, Haruno Sakura, uma linda menina com exóticos cabelos róseos se arrumava para ir ao lugar que mais lhe agradava: A praia.

Desde que seu pai morreu, Sakura procurava o mar para poder refletir sobre sua vida, ponderar sobre seus problemas e até mesmo procurar o resolvimento dos mesmos. Porém apenas ia à praia quando se fazia noite, pois gostava de se sentir dona da atenção daquela imensidão azul.

- Mãe estou saindo. Vou ir à praia hoje

- Ok. Só espero que não volte tarde, pois amanhã é seu primeiro dia de aula. Ouvindo isso a garota abriu a porta, pôs seu casaco e saiu.

Chegando ao seu destino respirou fundo e pisou sem seu tamanco na areia fofa e fria, caminhou um pouco mais perto do mar e deitou-se. Pensou na vida que teria daqui pra frente e como queria seguir ela.

Ela havia se mudado a poucos meses para uma cidade do litoral, e aquilo embora agradável lhe dava um certo desconforto, pois a garota havia deixado as pessoas que gostava pra trás e sabia que nunca mais teria uma ligação igual com elas.

Ficou pensando naquilo enquanto observava o calmo mar com suas ondas se movendo sem parar. E perdida em seus pensamentos não pode notar a presença que se fazia muito próxima de si.

Ele observava calmamente o mar, enquanto sua expressão era totalmente contrária. Parecia aturdido com algo, preocupado, triste, sozinho. Entretanto, Sakura voltou-se novamente para o mar.

Depois de aproximadamente 30 minutos, uma forte chuva caiu, fazendo com que Sakura corresse para se refugiar da água.

Entretanto, em sua corrida, se desequilibrou e caiu sentindo uma forte dor em seu tornozelo, logo em seguida sendo levada nos braços de um alto jovem com cabelos negros e olhos de mesma cor, com uma profundidade e uma firmeza que fez os orbes de cor esmeralda de Sakura ali parassem contemplando aquela beleza.

- Você é maluca garota! Nunca te avisaram que crianças não deviam vir na praia numa hora dessas, imagine se eu não a tivesse visto, com o tornozelo desse jeito você ia ficar numa situação complicada ainda mais com essa chuva.

Sakura que ao ouvir aquelas palavras baixou sua cabeça fitando o chão ao ser chamada de criança foi tomada por uma forte vontade de matar aquele jovem que a carregava lentamente até um carro preto. Espera, ela havia visto bem? Aquele homem a estava levando até um carro preto e quando se estendia para abrir a porta Sakura rapidamente saiu dos braços dele.

- Maluco é você, aonde pensa que está me levando? E eu não sou uma criança tenho 16 anos e sei muito bem me virar sozinha, mas obrigado mesmo assim. – e assim que firmou seu tornozelo torcido soltou um gemido de dor.

- Bem se você acha que pode se virar sozinha vá embora logo antes que além de um tornozelo machucado pegue um forte resfriado. – disse ele adentrando sua bmw preta.

- Sakura respire e não pense na dor, respire e não pense na dor – mentalizara a garota antes de tentar caminhar.

- aaaai isso dói, droga por que não aceitei entrar no carro daquele cara. – pensava ela antes de sentar em baixo de um toldo depois de caminhar com muito esforço duas quadras longe da praia.

Após ligar o som do carro e observar a figura um pouco distante de si, ele dá a partida no carro e novamente passa por ela mas sem ao menos fazer menção de falar com a garota, que prontamente pediu para o garoto a levar pra casa.

- Desculpe senhor, pensei que meu tornozelo não estava tão sério, poderia me levar até a esquina de minha casa pelo menos? Dali eu agüento caminhar mais um pouco

- Onde fica?

Após Sakura dar seu endereço o silêncio predominou no ambiente, até chegarem na frente da residência da garota quando uma porta foi aberta revelando novamente aqueles frios e misteriosos olhos ônix.

Após estender-lhe a mão e logo em seguida ser correspondido, Itachi segurou a garota firmemente pela cintura levando-a em direção a porta da simples, porém elegante casa onde ela morava.

- Obrigado, senhor... bem como é seu nome?

- Olá querida que bom que Che... – a mãe de Sakura perdeu as palavras ao ver a filha ao lado daquele homem, mas prosseguiu normalmente afinal aquele tipo parecia ser o ideal para namorar sua filha. Não que ela fosse adiantada, mas ficaria feliz em ser sogra de rapaz tão belo e aparentemente educado, para acompanhar sua filha até a porta. Afinal, os jovens de hoje em dia não eram mais cavalheiros em sua maioria.

- Querida quem é este rapaz?

- Ele me trouxe até aqui mamãe pois sem querer torci o tornozelo na praia.

- Hum, entendo. Bem qual é o seu nome?

- Itachi. Uchiha Itachi.

- Então Itachi como forma de agradecimento por ter trazido minha filha em segurança, gostaria que algum dia jantasse conosco.

- Não veria problemas se a senhorita Haruno concordasse.

- A sim por mim tudo bem. – Disse sakura acordando de seus devaneios.

- Amanhã as oito pode ser? – Disse a senhora Haruno entusiasmada

- Não vejo problema – Respondeu Itachi fazendo menção de ir embora

- Até amanhã Itachi – Disse a mãe de Sakura, se retirando e deixando os dois na porta da casa da família.

- Até amanhã senhor Uchiha. – Falou Sakura zombeteira.

- Até amanhã SENHORA Haruno. – Disse Itachi igualmente sarcástico.

- Eu não era uma criança? – Rebateu a garota.

- É combina melhor com você. – Respondendo usando seu humor um tanto ácido.

- Argh. Bem Itachi se você não quiser vir aqui amanhã não precisa, minha mãe é muito impulsiva,só quis mostrar sua gratidão.

- Não me importo com isso. E eu virei aqui amanhã

Dizendo isso, saiu em direção ao lindo carro preto, deixando Sakura confusa e anciosa, pois não esperava que um homem tão lindo como aquele pudesse comparecer para um jantar em sua humilde casa.

Olá a todos que leram este primeiro capítulo :D. Sou nova aqui no fanfiction (e em escrever fics), e como este é meu primeiro trabalho, gostaria de ter a opinião de vocês por favor *--*. Cliquem no botãozinho verde, que não dá choque e deixa autores felizes õ/. Só postarei mais se houver reviews, isso significa que vocês devem dar as opiniões mais sinceras sobre a fic. Oks?? Está aberto votação por meio das reviews sobre um possível hentai deles aí *--*

PS: Caso haja o próximo post terá: o jantar na casa da Sakura e acontecimentos emocionantes *--*


End file.
